Project Summary Training and Dissemination One of the primary objectives of the Center for Biomedical OCT Research and Translation is to foster the wide- spread adoption of OCT technology. Two central efforts are key to achieving this goal: training a broad spectrum of biologists and clinicians that will comprise the `user community', and disseminating materials, methods, algorithms, and knowledge about the technology. We will pursue many initiatives in each of these areas, both internally within the Resource and through outreach programs that connect with researchers throughout the US as well as internationally.